WissensNetz – Digitale Infrastrukturen in den historischen Kulturwissenschaften
Das Werkstattgespräch WissensNetz – Digitale Infrastrukturen in den historischen Kulturwissenschaften fand am 01. Juni 2012 am Institut für Kunst- und Bildgeschichte (IKB) der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin statt. Begrüßung Arbeitskreis Digitale Kunstgeschichte: Wiki WissKI: Eine virtuelle Forschungsumgebung zur praktischen Anwendung von Ontologien Georg Hohmann * WissKI Scientific Communication Infrastructure = VRE zur praktischen Anwendung von Ontologien, soll "kuratiertes Wissen" in einer webbasierten Oberfläche bieten * CMS: drupal, * Erlangen CRM / OWL als Ontologie (abgeleitet aus CIDOC CRM, einzige(?) aktiv gepflegte Umsetzung des CIDOC CRM) * Daten im Triple Store (mit rudimentärer Nutzerverwaltung, Versionskontrolle; verschiedene Veröffentlichungsstufen, allerdings nicht bis hinunter auf einzelne Info-'Knoten' möglich) * Importe: Modellierungsaufwand; SQL, RDF, ... ; GND, TGN u.a. Normdatensätze schon eingebunden * Export: OWL/XML, DC, LIDO, ...; OAI-PMH-Schnittstelle ConedaKOR und sandrart.net Thorsten Wübbena Fabian Cremer * ConedaKOR @ KGI Frankfurt ** Video-Shortcut (prometheus-Tagung 2011) * Coneda UG * www.sandrart.net (benutzt (zukünftig) auch CIDOC-CRM, rdf-Bsp. vgl. http://ta.sandrart.net/edition/person/rdf/14) TextGrid und DARIAH Fabian Cremer * Präsentation als PDF * TextGrid * DARIAH, DARIAH-DE * Synthese: ** Unterstützung und Beratung ** Community-Building ** Offene Schnittstellen ** Kollaborative Strukturen ** Modulare und vernetzte IT-Architektur ** Basisinfrastruktur und generische Dienste Wissen als Netz - Wissen im Netz Martin Raspe * Wissen als gesicherte Erkenntnis * Metadaten -> Beziehungen zwischen Entitäten (Aussagenstruktur Subjekt-Prädikat-Objekt) * Wissenschaftlichkeit durch Überprüfbarkeit + Vertrauen in Zuverlässigkeit (Wissenschaftler, Institution, Verlag) * Micropublications ** Open Annotation Collaboration; Try it out yourselves at http://demo.interedition.eu/ * ZUCCARO ; Diskussion : Was ist Wissen? : Micropubliction: Facebook? Twitter? Google? : Hinweis auf Zusammenarbeit Wikimedia-GLAM (vgl. Wikimedia@MW2010) Personendaten-Repositorium * Personendaten-Repositorium (geplant: www.personendaten.org) * Open Source, Open Access * Datenmodell ** Personen ** Aspekte (Beschreibungen) ** Referenzen (Quellen der Beschreibungen) ** Identifikatoren * weiteres in Arbeit, z.B.: ** eifache Simile Timeline ** Netzwerkvisualisierung ** (weitere) statistische Auswertung der Daten Neue Infrastruktur am Institut für Kunst- und Bildgeschichte (IKB) Karsten Asshauer / Jörg Busse * WissensNetz-Workshop - IKB - VRE (pdf) * Projekte der EDV und Mediathek am IKB * imeji Instanz des IKB imeji-mediathek.de * Weitere Informationen und Kontakt imeji community ** v1.0 im Herbst 2012 Kabinette des Wissens Michael Willenbücher Sammlungen der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin * www.sammlungen.hu-berlin.de * Datenmodell mit den zentralen Entitäten: Thesaurus, Dokumente, Sammlung, Ereignis Max-Planck-Institut für Wissenschaftsgeschichte Robert Casties * www.mpiwg-berlin.mpg.de * Projekte ** ECHO (läuft nicht mehr? eingefroren? keine #Zukunft?) ** digilib (erlaubt sehr groß Bilddaten, die serverseitig on-the-fly für die Anzeige zurechtgerendert werden; ermöglicht -- bisher nur client-seitig -- 'Annotation' dieser Bilder mittels Punkten oder Rechtecken) * openannotation.org ** Open Annotation: Beta Data Model Guide * Islamic Scientific Manuscripts Initiative Zur Ökologie komplexer Netzwerke in den Kunstwissenschaften Maximilian Schich * definition of order -> data collection -> well ... * Dave Crandall (Mapping the World's photos) http://www.cs.cornell.edu/~crandall/photomap/ * Schich 2009 (Rezeption und Tradierung) fig. 25a * Martin Kemp: Christ to Coke * revealingmatrices.schich.info * There is an ecology of complex networks! * Frequency spans orders of magnitude! * We have to measure emerging order! * artshumanities.netsci2012.net Allgemeine Diskussion * Wissen ist das, was so anfällt, wenn man wissenschaftlich arbeitet. ** vgl. * Plädoyer für ** DFG-Viewerhttp://dfg-viewer.de als funktionierendes Beispiel ** Creative Commons: Ungewollte Nebenwirkungen von NC erklärt Weblinks * WissensNetz – Digitale Infrastrukturen in den historischen Kulturwissenschaften Category:Deutsch Category:Conferences Category:Art history Category:Berlin